A Different Kind of Game
by omg kairi
Summary: It seems the Jelly Bracelet Game has found it's way to Domino. Everyone is playing it. Snap the bracelet, get a prize! Right? Yuugi doesn't like it, but Yami sure does. YAOI! YxY! OneSided BxY. COMPLETED!
1. Jelly

Here's another fun story. It'll be Two chapters long...

It was meant to be a one-shot...But...Ahhh well. I got lazy half-way through. So you get to see it!

Yey for you!

There really is no BakuraxYuugi. One-sided...I guess. But after Bakura is in it for ONE part, he's gone. Forever! BAHAA!

Ahem.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yuugiou! AHHH!**

**Warning- Yaoi, Lime, Blah Blah Blah...**

* * *

It was just like any other day when it had begun.

Yuugi got up for School and left his poor Yami to stare at a corner- For nearly _six hours_!

Though Yami was used to it, he still felt horribly bored, there was nothing to do. He didn't enjoy the TV or the computer because he didn't have such things in the past.

They bored him.

**Angered **him.

All that fun stuff.

However, with a look at the clock the ex-Pharaoh realized that little Yuugi was on his way home...

A small smile grazed his lips. He loved his hikari to no ends, and he knew the other boy felt the same.

But Yuugi was too shy to say anything and Yami enjoyed the innocence too much to ruin it. Though, he wouldn't mind starting something up with the boy eventually.

He didn't want anyone else to beat him to it.

Like that Bakura.

Yami growled, that idiot was ALWAYS hitting on Yuugi, he didn't care who saw.

He knew that if he didn't ruin Yuugi's innocence, someone else would.

He sighed.

* * *

"Yuugi, I'm glad you let me walk you home."

"_Yes _Bakura."

"Those bracelets around your wrist are_ very pretty_."

"They're _mine_ Bakura."

Bakura was always with him, and usually Yuugi tired to stay away, but he begged and pleaded. And said _'please!'_ Bakura never said 'please!'

Yuugi had smiled and let him walk him home. He was glad for the protection, too. Old men were always hitting on him...

The white-haired boy shook his head wildly. "What? I didn't ask for them or _anything_!"

A look of shock crossed Bakura's features as he caught Yuugi's arm, spinning the boy around.

"Bak-" Yuugi tried to talk but was cut off.

"Yuugi," Bakura started, "I may have been a thief in the past...But I've changed! I **promise**!"

Yuugi shook his head, "Nu-uh, Anzu gave me these bracelets. They're a gift. Special. **Not yours**."

Bakura was smirking.

Yuugi hadn't expected that. At any other time, yes...But there was something evil, and cunning about that smirk. Something bad was about to happen...

"Yuugi, what do you know about these bracelets of yours?"

Yuugi tilted his head to the side, raising his arm to his face to examine the multi-colored bands. "Well, I know they're pretty."

"Yes, pretty. But there's a game that can be played with them..."

Yuugi bit his lip, noticing that they were infront of the Gameshop...He was sure Yami would not be happy to see Bakura with him... "Erm...There is?"

A nod.

"Well see..." Two slender fingers wrapped themselves around a thin, orange, band. "When someone breaks a bracelet-" _Snap_. "Like so, them and that person have to engage in an...act."

Amethyst eyes blinked innocently, "An act? Like...A scene from a play?"

"No, Yuugi." Bakura laughed, cupping the boy's face in his hands. "I broke an orange bracelet...Which means I get a kiss."

Before Yuugi could say a thing, Bakura's lips were on his. It was brief. But still a kiss.

Bakura winked before walking off, leaving a blushing Yuugi to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

Yami noticed how _overly_ red Yuugi was when he truged indoors, without even so much as a "hullo."

**Very **disappointing.

He also noticed how Yuugi went straight to the computer and looked up- 'Jelly bracelet game.'

Game?

He noticed Yuugi's face get redder, and then that printer made all kinds of evil noises.

But Yuugi did not notice, as he ran off, that Yami got back on that site and learned a few things himself...

* * *

Yuugi had always known that Bakura has a bit of a crush on him, he was very open about it. He didn't, however, think that Bakura would full on kiss him! He thought, at first, that the game was something he made up. But it wasn't.

Yuugi blushed again, removing a few bracelets of particular color- A couple gold, glittery ones. Three red ones, and one black one.

The last thing he needed was to have to SLEEP with Bakura!

He left the bracelets sitting on his desk, not knowing the huge mistake that he just made. Nor that he would NEVER regret it.

* * *

Yami grinned, eyeing the lovely bracelets on his hikari's desk. He checked the list, seeing which 'events' he would have to choose from. His grin widened. Poor Yuugi had no idea what he just gotten himself into.

* * *

The younger of the two happened to be walking past the stairs when the ancient Pharaoh dove at him, his arm outstreched, screaming- "Yuugi! Help!"

What was he supposed to do? He braced himself as Yami crashed into him, sending them both flying into the ground.

"Yuugi!" He growled, the boy had messed up! He was supposed break a bracelet! "Darn it."

Yuugi watched, mouth agape, as Yami stormed off. He tried to help! He hoped Yami wasn't too mad.

He didn't know what his mess up had done to Yami, nor what effect it would have on both of them now and later on...

He would be glad, later, that his Grandpa was NOT home.

* * *

Yami was in the other room, plotting away.

* * *

So, fun start? Fun story?

**Bracelets**-

**Orange**- A Kiss

**Black**- Sex

**Red**- A Lap Dance

**Glittery, Gold**- A Make-Out Session

If there were any typos...Sorry...Microsoft died, I have no way to check. I did read it over, hopefully I didn't miss anything.

Review.

**Kairi**


	2. Bracelets

Chapter two! The final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

I would like to thank-

**allieb13, citrus lover, HappyDevil, Shadows Run, Serena the Hikari of Love, Seto's Girl, Sailorearth1023, Hikari Skysong, luving Yami, kkwydragonflame, Icefire2, and Alaqua.**

You guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yuugiou! AHHH!**

**Warning- Yaoi, boys kissing, Blah Blah Blah...**

* * *

Yami was pacing in a way he hadn't done before.  
Actually, he never paced, even as Pharaoh.

But now, young, naive, little Yuugi was making him walk back and forth, nearly burning a hole into the floor.  
He supposed it was wrong to want Yuugi.  
He also supposed it was wrong to try and make Yuugi his in this way.

Not only that, but it would be much easier to just come out and tell the boy how he felt, rather than trying to get him to snap a few bracelets.

That's when it came to him. Instead of himself falling and getting hurt, why not trip Yuugi whose fall would be much less painful than his own. That and he would catch him, of course. He was his yami after all, he needed to take care of Yuugi! T'was his job!

"Oh Yuugi," He called out, rather seductively, "Can you come here for a moment."

* * *

Yuugi was on the other side of the house, playing a video game. And he was almost at the end of the level.  
A few presses of the buttons and some correctly placed growls- And he was at the boss.

He gave a triumphant laugh, prepared to blast the ugly creature into the shadows of the game when he heard Yami's call. "Be right there!" He hollered back, never taking his eyes off of the TV. Of course, Yuugi had forgotten this was Yami he was dealing with, no way would he get away with ignoring him.

Only moments later a steaming ex-Pharaoh stormed into the room, walking infront of Yuugi's view.  
"Yuugi!" He added a mock-glare at the hikari, "I need you to help me!"

"Not now, Yami! I'm almost at the end!" He tried to look around Yami, whilst pressing down on the 'pause' button with all of his might. He knew it was no use, it had always been stuck.

Yami threw himself on the younger boy, pinning him down against the bed. "Now Yuugi," He started, "You know if you needed something I would drop everything and do it for you."

Yuugi pouted, used to this kind of play from his yami. "I just lost, I was right there."  
Yami knew he would never hear the end of this, but it would soon be worth it.

He smirked, taking Yuugi's hand into his own and intertwining their fingers.

The other boy blinked, "What are you do-" He paused when he felt Yami's bracelets come into contact with his skin, "Yami! Why are you wearing those!"

Yami feigned innocence as he sat up, straddling the younger boy's lap. "I found them in your room, and I thought they were pretty..." He had 'forgotten' to mention the game. That would be saved for later.

Yuugi gasped and sat up, almost completely knocking Yami over.

"No Yami! Those are bad!"

"Wha?"

"Take them off right now!"

"No, I like them!"

Before Yami knew what was happening, Yuugi had attached himself to Yami's arm, pulling at the bracelets desperately. The fact that he wanted Yuugi to break them completely slipped his mind as he pulled his arm back, trying to keep them on his wrist.

"Yuuugi!"

"No!"

Yuugi practically tackled Yami, the both of them struggling over the bracelets whilst rolling all over the floor. Yami would not have it, he had come to love these colorful bands of jelly that would help him to steal Yuugi's innocence.

"They're mine now, Yuugi!"

With one last tug he got his arm back, a smug look reaching his face.  
But Yuugi...  
He blinked when he saw the younger one's look of complete fear, cause of him? "Yuugi...Are you okay?"

The younger boy said nothing, he just got up and ran to his room, leaving the ex-Pharaoh in complete confusion.

"Little one, wait!" As he got up, he felt something run down his hand and drop to the floor.

A broken, golden, band fell to the floor.

* * *

Yuugi slid down his closed and now locked door. He knew that his yami was aware of what breaking those bracelets meant. And that was what hurt him most.

Yami thought of it as just another game.

Yuugi had always dreamed that he could be with the other boy, he did have very strong feelings for him, after all.

But to only get to be with him because of a stupid, broken bracelet was horrible! He wanted it to be a romantic thing.

He sighed. Maybe he was being an idiot. Maybe he was over-reacting. But it sure didn't feel like it...  
He jumped when he heard pounding at the door, and Yami's voice calling out to him. "Aibou, I'm so sorry, please, let me in!"

Yuugi gave another sigh, "What do you want, Yami?"

The boy beyond the door winced at Yuugi's cold tone of voice, he hadn't meant to hurt Yuugi...Maybe this whole bracelet thing was a stupid idea.

"Please Yuugi," he was practically begging now, "I didn't mean for any of this to-"

"That what on Earth were you expecting? You wanted me to break a bracelet, right?"

Another wince.

"Yes, I admit it, I did. It was perfect, after all of my hints. After all the times I've tried to tell you in other ways...I thought maybe these bracelets could start something between us! Even if we didn't play the game. Yuugi...I just wanted to be with you."

Yami put all of his weight onto the door, leaning against it heavily, wallowing in self-sorrow. He hadn't expected the door to fly open. And Yuugi hadn't expected him to fall onto him as he opened the door.

But in the end, they supposed they were both enjoying this new position- Lying on the floor, Yami on top of him once again.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Yuugi grinned up at the other, as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Apparently not." Yami beamed down at him, a hand reaching up to run through the other's lovely hair. "So I take it you are no longer upset with me?"

Yuugi shook his head, "You're a good talker, Yami. You should really consider becoming a door-to-door salesman." Seeing Yami's confusion he shook his head, yet another joke lost on the ex-Pharaoh, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I want to be with you, too."

Yami smiled down at him, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. "I hoped that I hadn't spilled my heart for nothing. And I'm very glad, too."

Yuugi smiled back, enjoying the kiss. "Hey Yami, are you tired?"

Yami blinked looking up at Yuugi's alarm clock to see that it was nearly seven. Only seven? Why would he be tired? "No..."

"Good," Yuugi said, "'Cause I believe I owe you a make-out session."

**THE END!**

* * *

Yea, I know. It lacked in the lime area. But I just couldn't fit it in. I am thinking about adding ANOTHER chapter for a lemon. Involving all of the bracelets.

Anywho. Thanks for reading! I love all of you guys!

**Kairi**


End file.
